


The Fate of Black Cats

by Persephoneandherhades



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneandherhades/pseuds/Persephoneandherhades
Summary: Soulmates!au where whatever one person draws on their arms appears on the soulmate’s as well. This is basically the angsty soulmate fic that no one asked for. Marinette and Adrien are soulmates and have been talking to each other since they were very young, but fate is not always kind when it comes to black cats.





	1. Chapter 1

When Marinette was four years old, drawings started appearing on her arms. At first they frightened her, but her mamma assured her that they were only drawings from her soulmate. Whatever he wrote or drew on his arms would appear on hers and vice versa. After that, she always carried around a marker and would tell her soul mate stories on her arms. She drew him flowers, cakes from her parent’s bakery, the funny dog she saw outside her window, anything she could think of to show him. He wrote back in music notes and cats and silly stick figures. She insisted she learn to read and write so that she could really talk to him. Together they practiced their ABC’s and eventually held conversations. They couldn’t tell each other their names on their arms, but that was ok. He was her boy, and she was his girl. Their arms were never without ink for years to come.

When Marinette turned six, she decided she wanted to really talk to her boy. So, she asked her mom if she could call him. She looked a little surprised, but said that if his mamma would give him the phone number she would call him for her. It wasn’t long after that, that neat and unfamiliar handwriting appeared on her arm. She showed it to her mamma and she dialed the phone for her and let her have it. When a lady picked up, she cleared her throat and spoke in her most adult voice.

“Hello, I need to talk to my boy.”

“Alright, here he is.” Marinette waited impatiently while the phone was handed off.

“Girl?”

“Boy!”

They talked for hours. They could finally say whatever they wanted, and it was much faster than writing it down. While they talked they drew each other pictures. It was only the first of many conversations.

They were eight before they told each other their names.

“Marinette is a princess name! It’s pretty and magical just like you!”

“If Marinette is a princess name then you have to be my knight. Knight Adrien.”

“Together we save all of France from an evil sorcerer who enslaves people to make them fight us and try and capture our magic! Knight Adrien and Princess Marinette to the rescue!”

“I think you mean Princess Marinette and Knight Adrien. I, obviously, am the more powerful one.”

“Well duh! You’re not royalty for nothing! I am but your humble sidekick.”

“Nonsense, we’re partners. What’s a princess without her knight?”

“And what’s a knight without his princess?”

"I love you, my princess.”

“I love you too, my knight.”

For years, these daily phone calls were enough for them. They told each other everything. They made up stories of their adventures together. Marinette and Adrien, best friends, storytellers, and soulmates.

When they were eleven, Adrien’s mom started getting sick. He wouldn’t tell her much about it, but she knew he was worried. She got worse and worse, until one day Marinette called, and an unfamiliar voice answered the phone.

“I need to talk to my boy.”

“He isn’t here,” the man responded, and hung up.

When she tried calling back no one answered. She tried writing messages on her arms, but he never responded. Marinette grew desperate. She called multiple times a day and covered her arms in flowers and words, anything to try and get him to respond. But he never did. Finally, after a week, whenever she called the number she had long sense memorized, the line was disconnected. She cried for a week and refused to come out of her room. She wrote on her arms hoping for a reply, but none ever came. Finally she wrote just one sentence.

Just tell me if you’re alive.

No reply came, and Marinette promised never to write on her arms again.

The next morning, she came down stairs with her arms scrubbed clean, and for the first time since she was small, there was no trace of ink anywhere.

“Hey, princess, what happened to your drawings?” her papa asked.

“I’m not a princess anymore. I can’t be a princess when my knight is dead.”

Her parents never brought it up again.

Every year on Adrien’s birthday, Marinette broke her promise. She would draw only one thing. It was a black cat cuddling a ladybug, his favorite animal and hers, with the words A Princess and her Knight surrounding it. She never expected a response, and she never got one, but it was her way of remembering the soulmate she never met.

School was harder after that. All her classmates had soulmates who drew them pictures, and eventually some of them met them. She watched her classmates fall in love with their soulmates and send them messages, and ached at the loss of hers. She took to wearing long sleeves, even when it was warm. She never told them what happened to hers. She let them assume what they wanted. Some thought they were fighting. Some thought she was one of the rare few born without one. Chloe was a member of the latter group. It all came to a head when she was fourteen.

“Poor little Marinette. I guess even fate is choosey when it comes doling out soulmates.” Most days, Marinette was good at drowning her out. But that day was his birthday. Her traditional drawing already marred her wrist. “Who would want to be your soulmate? Even if you had one I would bet he would be the scummiest, the most disgusting-“

“He was wonderful!” Marinette screamed. She marched over to Chloe, poking her in the chest. “He was kind, and creative, and funny! He played piano, and he liked cats. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and he loved me!” She could feel tears threatening to overflow as she screamed at Chloe. “And now he’s dead! He died Chloe! I will never meet him!” She could see the horror growing in Chloe’s face, but she had put up with her for too long to stop now. “He died, and now I have to sit here and listen to you disgrace him. I have to listen to you try and sully what few memories I have of him with your lies. I have had enough! Don’t you think I have suffered enough?” At this, Marinette seemed to collapse in on herself. For the first time, she noticed that the entire school was watching. They were dead silent, hanging on her every word. She felt heavy as her tears finally dripped down her cheeks. She looked back up at Chloe, hugging her arms. Chloe was looking on with horror frozen on her face. It would seem even she had a since of decency. Finally, she whispered to Chloe, “Haven’t I suffered enough?” and fled the school. Tears blurred her eyes as she ran. On her way out, she bumped into a blonde boy she could barely see through her tears.

“Are you ok? Can I-“

“Please don’t touch me.” Marinette choked out and continued on her way out. Once home she locked herself into her room. She refused to come out the rest of the day.

The next day at school, four things happened. First, Chloe avoided her. She wouldn’t look at her or sit near her or talk to her. This suited Marinette just fine.

Second, two new kids were introduced to the class. Marinette was studiously avoiding looking at anyone and was doodling in her sketchbook, so she missed their names. It wasn’t until the girl sat down next to her, that she looked up.

“Hi, I’m Alya, what’s your name?”

“Marinette.”

“Well, Marinette, we’re going to be best friends.” Marinette could feel a smile tugging at her lips as class began.

Third, Ivan turned into a rock monster. Like literally made of rocks. The crazy new girl went running after him yelling about super heroes, and Marinette ran home.

Fourth, Marinette became Ladybug. When she got home, she found a weird box with earrings inside, and a magic talking bug that turned her into a spandex wearing superhero named Ladybug. It’s safe to say the Marinette’s life was never same.

She gradually grew accustomed to her new role and her partner, Chat Noir. They learned to work together and managed to do a decent job of keeping the city safe. She enjoyed having a purpose, even if her partner was a little ridiculous.

Marinette was not very involved in school after her fight with Chloe. Chloe no longer bullied her, but much of her class looked at her with pity. She couldn’t stand it. She eventually discovered that the other new kid’s name was Adrien. Looking at him was a like a punch in the gut. Blonde hair, green eyes, named Adrien. If it weren’t for his subdued and reserved attitude, he could have been her Adrien. She tended to avoid him if only to save herself the pain of digging up old memories. Someone must have clued him in as to why, because he left her alone. She caught him looking at her sometimes, but he never forced a conversation with her.

A year later found her at fifteen celebrating Adrien’s birthday alone. Alya caught her drawing on her wrist before class started.

“What are you doing? I never see you writing on your arms.” She couldn’t see Adrien perk up in front of her and decided to answer truthfully.

“It’s my soulmate’s birthday,” she explained, “if he were alive, he would be fifteen today.” Marinette didn’t notice Adrien slowly turning around in his seat to look at her, she was too busy drawing, but Alya did. “Every year on his birthday I draw the same thing here on my wrist it’s my way of remembering him. See he loved black cats, and I like ladybugs. We used to tell each other stories where I was the princess and he was my knight. This is how I remember him.” She showed the completed drawing to Alya, then rolled her sleeve back down and got her books ready for class.

Alya stared at Adrien’s wrist as the same drawing took shape there. He was staring at Marinette completely dumbfounded, before he turned to meet Alya’s eyes. In them he learned a new definition of fear. Alya was looking at him with murder in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien grew up with stories of princesses and knights. More specifically, his princess. She drew pictures on his arms, then eventually words, and finally actually telling him on the phone. He remembers the first time he heard her speak. His mamma wrote her cell phone number on his arm and it was only a minute before it began ringing.

“Hello, I need to talk to my boy.” She had claimed him from day one, and he was forever hers. Her voice was angelic. He was convinced that she was made of magic. The day he learned her name is one of the happiest he remembers.

“Marinette is a princess name! It’s pretty and magical just like you!”

“If Marinette is a princess name then you have to be my knight. Knight Adrien.”

That day he could have walked on clouds. His girl had a name. Marinette. Princess Marinette had claimed him as her knight, and he would protect her with everything he had. From then on, their stories were about them. They told tales of their harrowing adventures together. Always the two of them. One day they would meet and he would never let her leave his side again. Then their stories could become real. Princess Marinette and Knight Adrien, off to save France. Together.

“I love you, my princess.”

“I love you too, my knight.”

Adrien’s parents were soulmates. He had no memory of his mother’s arms ever being without ink or paint. She would write his father notes while he was at work, and he would draw her bracelets of ink or designs of cascading flowers down her hands. One day, Marinette and him would be just like them.

When Adrien’s mother began getting sick, some of the magic started to fade. Gone were the carefree love notes written on arms, and in its place were queries about her health. She still let Adrien use her phone to talk to his princess, but she had to stay in bed more. Soon, she couldn’t leave it at all.

The day his mother died was the last day he spoke to Marinette. After her funeral, he reached for a pen, but his father stopped him.

“None of that. There are people here you need to talk to.” His father wouldn’t let him write to her all that day.

When they got home, he eagerly went to get the cell phone, needing desperately to hear his girls voice, but his father was already holding it. He saw Adrien looking for it and frowned at him.

“Everything you need is here. You are too old now to be distracted by nonsense stories. When you get older, we can arrange for you to get in contact again if you prove you are mature enough.” He didn’t understand. What did any of this have to do with his girl? When the phone started ringing, he reached for it, but his father answered instead.

“I need to talk to my boy.”

“He isn’t here,” his father said and hung up. When it started ringing again almost immediately, his father turned it off, and walked out of the room.

It was only then that he understood. His father wasn’t going to let him talk to his princess. Not ever.

No matter where he looked, Adrien couldn’t find anything to write with in the entire house. All his mother’s paints were gone, his stash of pens was empty, even his father’s office lacked even a pencil. He screamed and cried and begged, but it’s hard to get results from such things if there was no one there to see it. He was forced to watch helplessly as his only friend, his soulmate, drove herself mad with worry. It was two weeks of torture to watch the messages slash across his skin and not be able to reassure her. He was here! He was right here! He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he was sorry and that he wished they had met, but he could do nothing as the messages slowly faded until only one remained.

Just tell me if you’re alive.

And eventually, that too faded, until his arms were left blank for the first time in his memory.

Adrien was never the same after that. He was quiet and polite, and only smiled on command for the cameras that surrounded him. He was never allowed anything that could mark his skin. All his school work was on a computer. He faithfully did everything his father asked of him. He took every lesson, took on every hobby, did everything perfect, but it was never enough. Every year for his birthday he would ask his father for one thing. He asked to contact his princess. His request was always denied.

“She will only distract you. You have more important things to do.”

He knew she thought he was dead. The birthday drawings were always sad and lacking in the joy she used to have, but still he cherished every one. It was the only thing he had to tell himself she was there at all. He often dreamed of her. He dreamed of a dark haired, blue eyes princess that came and rescued him from danger. She brought with her black cats and ladybugs. Those dreams were heaven. He knew the answer to the question he had asked her all those years ago.

What’s a knight without his princess?

Lonely.

He was lonely.

On his fourteenth birthday, he attended public school for the first time. It was the first time he had defied his father, the drawing on his wrist giving him courage, but it was worth it. Or so he thought. He walked in and heard only the sound of one girl yelling and sobbing, while the rest of the school stood silent.

“He died Chloe! He died, and now I have to sit here and listen to you disgrace him. I have to listen to you try and sully what few memories I have of him with your lies. I have had enough! Don’t you think I have suffered enough?”

The girl turned and ran. She bumped into him on her way to the door.

“Are you ok? Can I-“ he tried to offer his help, but she hardly seemed to hear him.

“Please don’t touch me.” She choked out, and ran the rest of the way out of the school.

It wasn’t long after that that his father’s employees came and retrieved him. His father lectured him for an hour that night over his tablet. He hardly ever saw him in person anymore. He tried to look contrite, but he knew he would try again tomorrow. And he did. And this time he made it all the way to class.

Several things changed that day.

He made his first friend besides his soulmate. The boy named Nino offered him friendship for no reason other than he needed one. He could never thank the fates enough for giving him Nino.

That day he also discovered that some kinds of magic are real. Namely, the kind of magic that turns scary classmates into even scarier rock monsters. He didn’t want to go home, but there was nowhere else to go until the monster was taken care of.

With evil magic, comes good. In this case, it came in the form of a silver ring and a tiny, black, floating, talking cat. His life only got stranger from there.

The irony of becoming a black cat superhero was not lost on him, but it was too much to ask the fates for his wonderful soulmate to be his partner.

Ladybug became his best friend. She represented the new-found freedom being Chat Noir afforded him. She was truly amazing, but she was very serious. He tried to lighten her up with jokes, and it sometimes worked, but more often than not, she was extremely focused. No, Ladybug was not his princess, he could never be that lucky.

With school came an opportunity that he hadn’t thought of.

He had pens.

He could write to his princess whenever he wanted.

But she thought he was dead. It had been nearly four years since she had heard from him, how was he supposed to pop back in and tell her that he had been just fine the whole time. If he hadn’t already lost her, he surely would then. He couldn’t think of a way to tell her that wouldn’t lead to her hating him for all the pain he put her through, so he put it off. He kept putting it off until his fifteenth birthday rolled around. He decided that was to be the day he wrote to her. He would wait until she drew the mark she always did on his birthday, then he would respond.

A girl in his class was also named Marinette. She was quiet and avoided him like the plague. One day he asked Nino if he knew why. Nino looked hugely uncomfortable,

“You remind her of her dead soul mate.” All at once, he remembered his first day and realized that it had been her that bumped into him. Well, he decided that if being around him caused her pain, he wouldn’t make it any worse. He sat in front of her in class and contented himself in knowing her only through the conversations she held with Alya.

The morning he turned fifteen, the topic of conversation strayed to a topic that no one touched with her.

“What are you doing? I never see you writing on your arms.” Alya asked Marinette, and Adrien gratefully accepted the distraction while he waited for his soulmate to draw her mark. He wasn’t expecting her answer, or the implications.

“It’s my soulmate’s birthday,” she explained, “if he were alive, he would be fifteen today.” Marinette didn’t notice Adrien slowly turning around in his seat to look at her, she was too busy drawing, but Alya did. “Every year on his birthday I draw the same thing here on my wrist it’s my way of remembering him. See he loved black cats, and I like ladybugs. We used to tell each other stories where I was the princess and he was my knight. This is how I remember him.”

Slowly the picture of the cat and the ladybug with her words formed on his wrist, right where she drew them. She didn’t notice Adrien staring at her. He was blown away. His princess had been sitting here behind him all this time. His sweet Marinette was right there. His mind simply could not compute. Slowly he turned to look at Alya who had been staring at him, and reality set back in. Alya did not share his in his wonder. There looked to be only one thing on Alya’s mind. Murder. His murder at her hands.

Well, shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Dodging Alya for the rest of the day was no small feat. She knew and she was not going to stop until he had a large helping of her opinion. His saving grace was an akuma.

Now that Marinette was off the menu, Chloe had focused her malice of pretty much everyone else. Today’s akuma came courtesy of Chloe and with her stamp of disapproval. It took the rest of the day to take down this akuma and several close calls. By the end, both Ladybug and himself were exhausted. After their traditional fist-bump, they agreed on a shortened patrol later that night and set off on their separate ways.

Once home, Adrien finally had time to really think about what had happened. He found his soulmate. His wonderful, carefree princess was sad, quiet, Marinette. She wasn’t always sad, she was often happy and energetic, especially around Alya. But in quiet moments, he could catch her watching the happy soulmates around them with longing. Ivan and Mylene were particularly happy, having known each other their entire lives, they had been able to grown into a comfortable sense of intimacy. They were always holding hands, or absently kissing cheeks, or just in general being the embodiment of a happy set of soulmates. He could see how much Marinette longed for that kind of relationship. The kind of relationship she had thought died with him.

She thought he was dead. She had been mourning him for years! How was he supposed to tell her, “oh I’m alive! Surprise!” 

Don’t you think I have suffered enough?

Those had been her words to Chloe. How did he possibly tell her without making her hate him? He collapsed back into bed, accepting defeat. Four years of longing for his soulmate, and now he couldn’t even work up the courage to tell her who he was.

She deserves to know.

At the thought, he could feel his resolve solidifying, and a plan starting to form. Tomorrow was the day.

Dodging Alya was once again a challenge. It would seem that none of her anger or violent urges had faded overnight. So, he once again found himself dodging around corners and into bathrooms to escape her. He finally had a lucky break at lunch time in the form of Marinette’s own misfortune. Her handmade backpack had ripped down a seam and spilled all her stuff across the locker room floor. By this time, most everyone had already left. He rushed over and began helping her gather up her things.

Looking up at him she smiled her thanks as he handed over her things.

“Thanks, Adrien. I guess I need to stop over stuffing my bag.” She chuckled and walked back to her locker to deposit some of it back in there. Adrien followed nervously.

“Marinette, can I talk to you for a bit?” She turned and looked at him, seeming to notice his nervousness for the first time.

“Yeah, sure.” She sat down at one of the benches and patted the space next to her. He sat down and turned to face her.

“Marinette, I have a story to tell you and I know it’s going to sound weird, but please just hear me out till the end.” She slowly nodded, looking wary. Adrien took a deep breath, and jumped right in.

“Once there was a little boy with a mom and a dad and a soulmate. The little boy spent his days drawing pictures for his soulmate and playing with his mother. His soulmate told him stories, and his mother would help him act them out. He was happy. One day when he was older, his mother grew ill, and eventually died. His father decided that from then on, the only way to make sure his son was completely safe was to cut him off from everything and everyone, including his soulmate. No matter how much the boy begged, his father wouldn’t let him write to her. Years passed and the boy was finally allowed to attend school with the other children. He made friends and he was finally able to write to his soulmate. But he found that he didn’t know what to say. It had been years and surely she had given up on him. Finally, on the boy’s birthday, the sweet girl behind him in class draws a picture on her arm, and it appears on his own. The knight finally found his princess.” Finishing his rehearsed story, he looks up at Marinette and finds her staring at him in shock. After a moment of silence, Adrien pulls out a pen and writes on his arm.

Hello girl. 

Slowly Marinette rolls up her sleeve and finds his neat handwriting waiting for her. She looks back up at him, and tears fill her eyes. Adrien offers her a small smile and a wave.

“Boy?”

“Hello, Princess.”

At this, her tears overflow and she launched herself at him. She hugged him fiercely, crying into his shirt. Adrien pulled her into his lap, and let his own tears flow.

“Stupid, stupid boy, I was so worried about you! I thought you were gone! I cried over you for weeks! Months! Oh Adrien, I missed you so much. Thank God, you’re alive.” She sobbed into his shirt and tightened her hold on him, refusing to let him go. He held her as close as he could manage, murmuring in her ear in a soft, desperate voice.

“It’s you. My princess, my Marinette. You’re here. It’s you.”

They weren’t sure how long they sat there clinging to each other before Alya rounded the corner, huffing and wearing her war face.

When she saw the pair clinging desperately to each other, she fought to stay mad. The sight of Adrien Agreste crying freely and holding on to Marinette for dear life softened her anger. At least a little bit.

When Adrien finally noticed her standing there, he cringed and held on to Marinette tighter. He looked at her with what can only be described as sad kitten eyes, and she relented. She shot him a look that clearly said, “We’ll talk later,” and left them alone again. 

It was a long time later that they finally were able to control themselves long enough to release the death grip they had on each other. They each leaned back and wiped the left over tears off each other’s faces. Neither of them had it in them to separate all the way, and instead settled for Marinette staying in his lap, arms loosely wrapped around each other.

“You do realize that we still have a lot to talk about, right? There is still a lot you have to explain.”

“I know, but we have all the time in the world.” Marinette’s eyes twinkled and she leaned her forehead against his.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” He laughed and finally did the one thing he had been longing to do since the day before. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in the rest of the way, and kissed her.

For the first time in years, he knew that everything was going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right everyone! This story was originally posted on my tumblr with the same username. I am still working on the remaining chapters so the next one should be out soon! Be patient with me!

Three days of bliss. The soulmates were practically inseparable. They caught up with their friends at lunch and explained, all the while holding hands. They begged their friends to switch seats so they could sit together. They doodled on each other’s arms all through class. By the end of the day, it seemed the whole school knew. Marinette had found her soulmate after all. After school, Marinette dragged him home with her to introduce him to her parents. They welcomed him with open arms and told him he was always welcome in their home. That night, they parted with great reluctance, though Marinette made sure he had a pen and her phone number before he left. They talked for hours, and eventually fell asleep to the sound of each other’s voices.

The following day, their classmates seemed to have deemed it safe to approach. They asked them questions and offered congratulations up until class started. The pair were caught doodling on each other multiple times during class, to the point where the teacher threatened to take away their pens and leave them with only their tablets. When she saw Adrien flinch, she softened and warned them to stop. They kept the doodles to a minimum after that. 

Adrien was called away to a photoshoot after their first class. Marinette was in full pout mode as he left, only Alya’s antics could cheer her up. 

Once at the photoshoot, Adrien’s stylists were stunned to see Adrien’s arms covered in ink. For as long as they had worked with him, they had always been bare. When they went to scrub some of it off, Adrien shied away.

“Not all of it is on my skin, some of it is on my soulmate’s, couldn’t we just cover it with makeup instead?” Once again, the stylists were stunned. They had all assumed that he didn’t have a soulmate. They quickly agreed and he was soon ready for the shoot. 

He knew word would get back to his father about the ink eventually, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He finished with the photo shoot quicker than expected and so he was dismissed early. Adrien decided this would be the perfect opportunity to surprise Marinette and beat her home from school. Unfortunately, akumas never arrive on schedule.

At a certain point, fighting akumas becomes a little routine. Distract, find the object, cataclysm, let Ladybug do her thing, repeat. Today’s akuma did not break from that template. The only difference was Marinette.

He was diligent to protect everyone, but especially his classmates. They were too often caught in the middle of these fights. Now that he had Marinette, seeing her anywhere near the fighting just about gave him a heart attack. So, when he spotted her rounding the corner, frantically talking on her phone he wanted to pick her up and take her as far away as possible. When she looked up and spotted the fighting, she froze looking surprised, and then all at once determined, like she was going to jump in and single-handedly take down the akuma herself.

“Get out of here!” he shouted to her. Her eyes snapped to him before nodding once and disappearing around the corner again, much to his relief. Ladybug joined him not long afterward. She looked tense and determined. After that, they made quick work of the akuma. Once they agreed on a patrol time tomorrow night, they both took off before their timers wore off. 

After transforming in an ally, Adrien rushed toward to Marinette’s house, only to bump into her half way there. She grabbed onto him and crushed him in a hug that he returned just as tight.

“Adrien would you please just answer your freaking phone? I was so worried! I have been going nuts trying to get ahold of you! There was an akuma and you weren’t answering your phone, and I couldn't find you, and-“ she cut herself off and buried her face in his shirt. After a moment, she finished her sentence in a whisper. “I can’t lose you again.”

The words hit him like a truck. She had spent years thinking he was dead, of course this would cause her to panic. He hugged her closer and mumbled comforting words to her while his mind raced. He couldn’t do this to her again. He couldn’t just disappear when there were akuma. He needed to help Ladybug, he needed to keep Marinette safe, he needed to make Paris a safe place for her, but he couldn’t do that if she was worried out her mind. He resolved to talk to Ladybug about it during tomorrow’s patrol. There had to be a way to do both, and he would find it.

Once Marinette had calmed down, they walked back to the bakery. Tom and Sabine welcomed them and it wasn’t long before Marinette was smiling again. She never let go of his hand that night until he had to go home, and then only reluctantly. She gave him a wavering smile, trying to convince him that she was fine. He kissed her then until she was smiling her real smile once more and promised to call when he got home.

He walked home lost in thought about the day’s events, but was jerked back to reality when he spotted Ladybug out of the corner of his eye. She was keeping pace with him up on the roofs, trying to be discreet. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at her.

“Ladybug?” She jumped as if he had startled her before coming closer to the edge of the building and waving to him. She didn’t seem to want to respond, looking nervous and fiddling with her yoyo.

“Ladybug, are you following me?” She seemed to grow embarrassed and shuffled her feet.

“Well, you are young, walking alone in the middle of the night, so yes I am following you. I wanted to be sure you got to wherever you’re going without any trouble.”

“Do you do that often then?”

“No, only when I see a need.”

“Well if you are going to escort me home, you may as well come down here and walk with me.” He couldn’t help but find the entire situation funny. Ladybug was escorting Chat Noir home; the world was full of surprises. She seemed reluctant to come down, but couldn’t find a reason not to, so she swung down and landed next to him. They began walking, Adrien looking bemused.

“So, what has you up and about tonight?” he asked her. She shrugged and looked a little uncomfortable.

"I was worried about my soulmate. He was close to the attack today, and he likes to wander at night alone. It scares me." She whispered the last part, and Adrien was shocked. Ladybug, the hero of Paris, the strongest woman he had ever met, was admitting that she was scared, to him, a civilian. He could have anticipated it as Chat Noir; they were friends, best friends even. But she didn't know Adrien. It left his head spinning.

A moment later she seemed to shake it off. She looked up at him and smiled what he has come to know as her hero smile. It was the smile she wore when she didn't want Paris to know how tired she was, or how scared she was, or when she was hiding something. 

"Never mind that now, what has a young man like yourself walking alone on a night like this?" She sounded teasing but looked nervous.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck remembering Marinette's face when he left. He sighed.

"I scared my soulmate today during the akuma attack. I'm so used to only looking after myself I forgot that she would be worried sick about me. We only just found each other after years of separation. When it was finally over, I went to see her and," he sighed again, "she was so scared. I'd forgotten what it was like to have someone care for you that much. So I'm taking the long way home trying to let that feeling soak in. She cares. She cares so much that she was running through the streets looking for me during an akuma attack. She's crazy, and wonderful, and smart, and so independent, and I'm in love with her." He let out a chuckle and peeked over at Ladybug. They were still walking but she had this look on her face that made him think that he had said just the opposite of what she expected. She looked stunned and he was suddenly embarrassed. Did he have to tell her that?

Thankfully, they arrived at his house just a moment later. He turned to look at Ladybug with a sheepish look.

"Well this is me. Thank you for the escort. I guess you're off to rescue other damsels in distress now?" She smiled back at him and looked a little teasing.

"Of course, rescuing damsels in my sole purpose in life. I feed off gallantry." She uncoiled her yoyo from around her waist and he suddenly had a burning need to know the answer to a question that had been bouncing around his head from the moment she mentioned her soulmate.

“Does your soulmate know that you’re Ladybug?” he blurted out before she could swing away. She stopped and looked at him for a long moment. He began to panic. Surely she would have told him as Chat Noir if anyone knew her identity. They were close, she would have told him. Wouldn’t she?

“No, he doesn’t know.” She replied. She looked away and stared out into the night before she spoke again. She seemed to speak only to herself when she finished.

“But he will.”

After calling and letting Marinette know that he was safe at home, he noticed the missed calls from her along with a single voicemail. He didn’t know what to expect when he opened it, but it wasn’t anything like what he was expecting.

He could hear her breathing hard as if she were running and talking.

“Adrien, this is Marinette. There is an akuma and I just called and your photoshoot is over, so I’m just trying to see where you’re at.” He could tell she was trying to sound calm but she was tense and worried. He heard a muffled crash, as if something was happening in the distance. Marinette stopped trying to hide her worry after that. “Adrien please pick up your phone, I just want to make sure you’re not caught in the middle of the fighting. Please answer. I-“ She stopped mid-sentence and gasped. He heard himself in the background shouting for her to leave. With a mumbled curse, the message ended.

Adrien stared at his phone for several minutes before he could make his way to bed. Her worried words made their way into his dreams that night, repeating over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJWIFI wouldnt let me go till I write the thing so here is this! Also some much needed fluff.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED YOU MADE MY DAY!!!!

The next day, Marinette was waiting for him at school with pastries. She seemed more relaxed today. They talked and joked with Alya and Nino until class started. Marinette doodled little ladybugs all up his arm as if they were climbing up him in a line. It reminded him of his conversation with the Ladybug the night before. Looking at Marinette and seeing her so relaxed and happy solidified his resolve. He was going to tell her he was Chat Noir. He would warn Ladybug tonight on patrol, but tomorrow he was going to tell her. 

With his mind made up, he found himself relaxing as well and just enjoying the time he had with Marinette. He never thought the day would come where he could sit with his Marinette, the girl he’d been in love with since they were both children, and laugh and tease and just be. It was electric and addicting, but also peaceful. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt so at peace. He watched her laughing at Alya and he wanted to freeze this moment and keep it with him forever.

Marinette noticed him looking at her and gave him a questioning look. He kissed her cheek and whispered to her.

“I love you.”

Her whole face lit up with happiness and she whispered back to him.

“I love you, too.”

 

Marinette felt like the world was building her up. She had her soulmate beside her, her best friend in front of her, and she felt like nothing could drag her down. That is, until Chloe decided to walk up to her.

Marinette was sitting with Adrien, Alya, and Nino at one of the lunch tables trying to get some studying done before classes started up again for the afternoon. Adrien was distracting them with a story about a particularly fussy photographer that had them all clutching their stomachs with laughter as he dramatically imitated the poor photographer.

Nino noticed her first he stopped laughing and openly stared, prompting the rest of them to turn and look. She stood near Marinette looking uncomfortable and fidgeting.

"Marinette can I talk to you for a minute?" She reluctantly stood up to follow her, but was stopped by Adrien taking her hand. She looked back at him in surprise to see his worried expression. She remembered the first time they had met. She had been running away after arguing with Chloe. She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

"It's ok." She lifted his hand up and kissed his palm before releasing it and following Chloe into the empty locker room. 

Once there, Chloe took a deep breath before meeting her eyes.

"I wanted to say sorry. I should never have come after you so much about your soulmate, and I'm really glad you found him after all. " She said it all in a rush, and it took Marinette a moment to process what she said. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Chloe never apologized, and especially not to her.

"What brought this on?" Marinette finally asked. Chloe winced and rubbed her arm where Marinette could see a pattern of beautifully designed flowers creeping up her arm and disappeared under her sleeve. It had been painstakingly inked by someone with a practiced hand. Hidden in a few of the petals were carefully placed exclamation marks; the artist signature she assumed.

"Lets just say that someone important to me reminded me what's really important." Chloe's soulmate wanted her to be kind, and she was actually doing it. She hoped they understood the kind of influence they had.

"Thank you, Chloe, and good luck." Chloe smiled at her and turned to go. Suddenly Marinette remembered where she had seen the artist's signature before."Oh, and Chloe? Tell Nathanael hello for me." Chloe stopped and looked back over her shoulder. 

"I will." She said, and left.

Returning to the table, Adrien instantly wrapped her up in a hug. She giggled an kissed him on the cheek. 

"How are you still in a good mood after talking to Chloe?" Alya asked her. They all looked surprised that she wasn't at least mad after her conversation. 

Marinette spotted Chloe a little ways away taking a tentative seat next to Nathaniel. He smiled and took her hand. Chloe smiled back looking happier than she had ever seen her. The sight made the moment sweeter in her mind. She was sitting with her soulmate and her best friend, watching someone else get to be happy too.

She looked back at Alya with a bright smile. "Even Chloe can change."

 

School flew by after that. Afterward, Adrien, Nino, and Alya came over to study some more. Adrien was forbidden from telling stories for the remainder of their study session. He pouted for a bit before Marinette sprawled out next to him with her text book. He grinned deviously at her. 

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Marinette."

"Adrien."

"I wonder if you are still ticklish on your sides like when you were little."

"Don't even think about it. I will move, don't test me." That, of course, did not stop him. He pounced on her and tried to start a tickle war, which he inevitably lost.

Marinette came out victorious, and out of breath, pinning him to the floor. Adrien looked surprised at her strength. She could hear Alya and Nino off to the side cracking up, but chose to ignore them. She grinned triumphantly down at Adrien as he tried to wiggle out of her hold.

"Give up Adrien, I was a gymnast. There is no way you are going to win this." Her mother chose that moment to pop her head up and check on them. She was not expecting to see Alya and Nino curled up laughing, and Marinette pinning Adrien down to the floor with her arms and legs, both of them looking disheveled. She grinned and laughed as well.

"Adrien, that girl has been dead lifting large sacks of flour since she was twelve, I wish you luck. She always wins." He turned his head and grinned at her.

"Not to worry, Sabine. I have a secret weapon." She laughed and went back downstairs. As soon as her head was below the hatch, Adrien leaned up and kissed Marinette square on the lips. She was caught off guard, but she kissed him back. Alya and Nino were groaning and gagging, much to Adrien's delight. It wasn't long before Marinette's grip slackened. Adrien pulled away, grinning up at her before rolling them both over so that he sprawled on top of her preventing her from getting up. 

"Adrien! Get off! We're supposed to be studying!"

"Don't wanna." She tried shifting around to get out from under him, but he locked his arms around her waist and she gave up.

"Nino, will you hand me my book?" He snorted before handing it to her. They got back to studying pretty quickly, with the exception of Adrien, who appeared to be trying to take a nap on top of Marinette. She took to absently running her fingers through Adrien's hair. Soon, she could feel a rumbling vibration in his chest and stopped. She shifted around to look at him.

"Adrien are you purring?" He seemed to freeze up for a second before going limp again. 

"Well I was snoring, but you woke me up." He shifted around so he could lay his head on her shoulder again and lifted her hand back into his hair. She snorted and started running her fingers through his hair again. 

"God, you're such a cat."

"Meow."

Alya snorted from across the room and snapped a quick picture of them. "If you two get any cuter I'm gonna have to call the police."

Marinette stuck her tongue out at her and went back to her studying. Alya looked at her picture and decided it was perfect. She had captured it at the perfect moment. Marinette was smiling looking down a bit to where Adrien was snuggled into her shoulder. Adrien had his eyes closed and was smiling softly. Marinette's hand was still in his hair and they both looked peaceful and happy. A few seconds later, Marinette's phone went off. Alya had sent her the picture. Smiling, Marinette set it as her screen saver. 

Suddenly the sounds of techno music filled the air startling everyone, including Nino as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry guys that's my soulmate's ring tone." A chorus of suggestive shouting followed his statement from the other three in the room along with a lot of giggling. He waved them off and opened the message. He instantly froze and looked back up at Marinette and Adrien. Marinette had propped herself up on her elbows while Adrien was laying across her stomach watching Nino curiously. He looked back down at his phone before turning to look at Alya. She was watching him as well.

"So? What did she say?" Alya asked him. He looked at her a moment longer before handing her the phone to see. She looked at him questioningly before glancing down at the phone. She did a double take before staring back up at Nino, gaping.

"What did she send?" Adrien asked looking mystified. Marinette shoved him off before snatching the phone from Alya and looking at the message displayed. Adrien came up behind her and read over her shoulder.  
Displayed on the screen was a single message and a picture.

"Aren't they the most disgustingly cute set of soulmates ever?"

Underneath was the same picture Alya had sent her.

Alya was Nino's soulmate, and they hadn't known.

"WELL WE ARE GOING TO GO GET SOME SNACKS. DOWNSTAIRS. RIGHT NOW. IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE." Marinette practically shouted before dragging Adrien downstairs with her. Just before the hatch closed behind them, they heard Alya shrieking.

"HOLY SHIT, NINO!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and silliness for your reading pleasure!!!

Marinette and Adrien stood side by side, leaning against the kitchen counter staring up at the ceiling, listening to the muffled shouting coming from Alya, and the loud sputtering coming from Nino. They weren't able to make out what was being said, but it was easy to tell that both parties were very much surprised. 

"Do you think he's gonna survive?" Adrien asked her.

"I don't know if she is gonna survive. She never told me much about her soulmate, just that he lived on the other side of town, liked music, and used awful slang terms from forever ago." Marinette chuckled thinking about it. "Well she was right about the way he talks." Adrien elbowed her in the side and they were both laughing. 

Sabine found them giggling with the sounds of Alya and Nino in the background.

"What on earth did I miss?"

"Alya and Nino are soulmates! They had no idea and they just found out a few minutes ago from an accidental text!" Marinette giggled through the whole thing. "Oh, Mama, you should have seen their faces! She is absolutely going to skin him alive!"

"They have been going to school together for over a year! How did they not know?" Sabine asked mystified. Marinette and Adrien both looked back at her with deadpan expressions. 

"Do you have any idea how many people in Paris have the same name?" Marinette said pointedly. 

Sabine threw her arms up in the air and turned to go back down to the bakery. "Alright, point taken. I'll be down in the bakery, don't let them tear down the house."

As Sabine disappeared back down the stairs, Marinette stared back up at the trap door to her room. Adrien could practically see the gears turning in her brain. He slipped up in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He grinned down at her before leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Adrien," she whined as she wrapped her arms around him as well, and wrinkled her nose at him, "I'm scheming! You're distracting my genius." He smirked at her before leaning in close again and kissing her on the lips.

"So, my little evil genius, what plans do you have for us?" Marinette grinned wickedly up at him before tugging him toward the stairs to the bakery.

"Come on, we need frosting."

 

Ten minutes later, Alya and Nino were still loudly arguing. They were interrupted by what can only be described as a battle cry.

"Charge!"

Marinette and Adrien burst through the trapdoor wielding pillows with frosting streaking their faces instead of war paint. Adrien carried Marinette on his back while she held one pillow in the air. As soon as the two were through the door, they both attacked their frozen best friends mercilessly with pillows.

Alya came back to herself as soon as the first pillow struck. She dodged and dove for the stairs to the bed. She managed to dart up and retrieve two more pillows, while Nino held off their attackers with no small amount of laughter and cursing. 

"Nino, catch!" Alya threw one pillow over the side to him and raced back down the stairs to join him. Soon, the two sets of soulmates were engaged in an all out pillow war.

Marinette and Adrien stood back to back each dueling their friends with surprising ease. They shared three pillows between them and worked seamlessly to ward off the attacks of their friends. They seemed to be able to read each others minds and managed not to hit elbows as they swung at their friends. It wasn't long before Alya and Nino called a truce and slumped on the floor exhausted.

"Did you guys practice that?" Alya asked from the floor. Adrien slung an arm casually over Marinette's shoulder. Neither of them looked the least bit winded and each of them looked distinctly smug underneath their smudged frosting war paint.

"Can't practice awesome, Alya, you have to be born with it." Adrien and Marinette bumped fists without looking and seemingly without thought. They each turned to looked at the other in surprise before Marinette leaned up and daintily licked some of the frosting off Adrien's cheek. His cheeks heated as she smirked up at him.

"You're sweet"

At her words, Adrien flushed a deep red before retaliating by grabbing her, pulling her close, and sloppily licking a long strip of frosting off her cheek while she laughed and tried to get away.

"Adrien! Gross!"

"You started it!"

The two chased each other for a few minutes, trying to lick the frosting off the other before Alya and Nino stopped them and threatened to sit on them.

"Psh," Marinette scoffed, "I could bench press you, you can't keep me down for long." Adrien looked down at her in shock.

"What were you doing while I was gone?"

They both winced as soon as the words left his mouth. Marinette tugged on a bit of hair that had fallen out of her usual pigtails while she answered.

"I was in gymnastics from the time I was around six till about a year ago. I started weight training a bit when I was eleven as part of training. So I've always been stronger than I should be."

Alya snorted. "Strong? I'm strong. Marinette is RIPPED. She has a SIX PACK. The girl is downright intimidating in a swimsuit." Marinette turned a bright red at her words and hid her face in her hands.

"Alya!" 

Everyone took turns poking at Marinette's stomach and arms until she was laughing with them and swatting their hands away. Eventually, they all settled down again near their originally places and their textbooks. Before they could get back to their original task, Marinette propped her head up on her hands and looked straight at Alya.

"So, what happened with you two?" Marinette pointed between Alya and Nino looking expectant. They looked at each other and looked away sheepishly.

Finally Alya sighed. "Basically we're both idiots."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I swear I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait! School just started up again for me so there may be some longerish waits, but I will do my best to be sure that it doesn't go too long! For now, here is a little explanation and the beginnings of my return to actual plot! I know you didn't think it was going to be completely filled with fluff, right?

Alya explained that her and Nino had been texting each other for ages, but had agreed no pictures of themselves or phone calls. They had wanted to wait until they were older to officially meet. They would instead send each other little snap shots of their life. Pictures of parks, bedrooms, siblings, things like that. They had known each other's names, but as Marinette had said, tons of people had the same name in a city the size of Paris. They had been hinting that they might be old enough to meet soon, but had not been expecting it. The fact that it was technically Alya who had spilled the beans was not lost on the pair, and Nino kept poking her in retaliation. 

Finally she whirled on him. 

"I swear, Lahiffe, if you poke me one more time I will break your fancy headphones." He quickly retracted his hand and protectively cradled his headphones. 

"You wouldn't" 

"I would, you have been warned." 

They all settled in again to study. This time Adrien resisted the urge to cuddle up to Marinette like a cat and settled for his head in her lap while she sat cross legged, leaning against her lounge chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nino reach over and take Alya's hand tentatively. He grinned over at her when she twined her fingers with his. Seeing his grin, she rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder with hers. 

Marinette was running her fingers through Adrien's hair again. It took almost all he had not to start purring again. She had almost caught him last time. 

It wasn't long after that, that Sabine poked her head up through the trap door again. 

"Who is staying for dinner?" All three additional teens scrambled to get their hands as high as they could. No one skipped on a Dupain-Cheng dinner. With a laugh Sabine withdrew. 

Thirty minutes later found the four teens in the midst of another wrestling match. Adrien and Marinette were each pulling out all the stops trying to pin the other. Alya and Nino were acting as cheerleaders. No one was hugely surprised when Marinette pinned Adrien, again. She grinned down at him as he pouted before placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and jumping up and heading for the trap door. The other three teens followed her and helped set up for dinner. House rules stated if you eat you help. 

After dinner, Alya and Nino said they had to go. Adrien decided it would be a good time to excuse himself as well. He had patrol tonight, and he had to talk to Ladybug. After a quick goodbye kiss, he set off into the night. He didn't get far before a faint sound from the rooftops alerted him to his follower. He peeked up and caught only a flash of red. She was being sneakier tonight. He went another block before he finally stopped. 

"I know you're following me again, you don't have to hide." He watched as her head popped out in surprise and had to stifle a laugh. Ladybug sheepishly came out from where she was hiding and swung back down to the street. 

"Apparently, I am not as sneaky as I thought I was." She said sheepishly. 

"Am I playing damsel in distress again tonight?" Adrien responded with a smile. Ladybug laughed before bowing in a very Chat Noir like way. 

"Lead the way Prince Charming." 

Adrien set off and like the night before, walking with Ladybug didn't seem awkward or forced. She seemed to be in a lighter mood tonight, skipping more than walking. 

"Are you out looking for your soulmate again?" She seemed to glance at him briefly before refocusing on the street ahead of them. 

"Sort of, I also need to meet Chat Noir for patrol soon so I thought I would set out a bit early." They walked quietly for a few minutes before Adrien worked up the courage to voice what was on his mind. 

"Are you scared to tell your soulmate that you're Ladybug?" The words came out in a rush. Adrien glanced over at Ladybug to see her reaction to his prying. She didn't look upset, just deep in thought while she contemplated her answer. 

"Not scared, just wary. He already worries about me during akuma attacks, how much worse will he feel knowing I'm directly involved?" She shook her head looking back at him and abruptly changing the subject. "What if it were you? What if your soulmate was a superhero? How would you take it?" 

Adrien thought of Marinette. She was small but fierce. Every atom in her body was programed with compassion. She was brave and cunning. He had no trouble seeing her as a superhero. Put her in red with black spots you could almost imagine.... 

He shook his head and brushed the thought away. "My Marinette certainly has what it takes to be a superhero, she just lacks the means. She could probably tell me she had the ability to fly and I would believe her. As terrified as it would make me to watch her run toward danger, I would never dare try and stop her. She is possibly the kindest person I have ever met. She would never let me get between her and helping someone if she had the power. I may go prematurely gray, but I would make sure to be there for her after the day was saved." He looked at her again. She was staring straight ahead. She seemed to be holding herself still. "I don't know how much of a help that is for you. My soulmate is a force to be reckoned with, all she lacks is your spots." With the last phrase, he poked one of the spots on Ladybug's arm, making her jump in surprise. He laughed and she finally looked over before punching him lightly in the arm. 

Looking up at the street, he realized that they had arrived. He turned and offered a fist bump to Ladybug. 

"Thank you for the interesting conversation. It's a shame we cant talk longer. Another time Miss Ladybug?" 

With a gentle smile, Ladybug bumped her fist to his. 

"Another time. Stay out of trouble, Agreste." With those few words she was shooting into the air and swinging away. He watched her go for a moment before making his official appearance at home. After a brief hello to Nathalie to excuse himself to his room, he was off again as Chat Noir. 

Tonight was the night. He knew Ladybug intended to bring up their soulmates, and he was ready. He was ready for Marinette to know. He pictured her as she had been this afternoon; staring down at him while she pinned him to the floor, slightly out of breathe, wearing a devious smirk that set his heart to racing. He thought about how her parents had never asked questions, just accepted him as a permanent part of their family with ease. More than anything, he wanted to keep them safe. 

Vaulting across the rooftops of Paris, Chat Noir looked the part of a superhero. His strength and agility were on full display for the late night Parisian to admire. He looked the part, but inside he could sense the butterflies in his stomach doing summersaults. Marinette was not a soft-spoken girl. When she found out he was Chat Noir, he was in for some deep shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School has started and I am SWAMPED. Not to worry friends, the wait will be much shorter next time.

Ladybug paced back and forth across the rooftop where she waited. Chat Noir had been the one to suggest a usual meeting place for their patrols, so she knew he would find her. She wasn't worried about facing Chat Noir with her decision, but facing the reality that she was going to be telling Adrien, most likely tomorrow, that she was Ladybug had her stomach tying itself into knots. 

_My Marinette certainly has what it takes to be a superhero, she just lacks the means. She could probably tell me she had the ability to fly and I would believe her._

Adrien's words were running through her head, making her dizzy.

_As terrified as it would make me to watch her run toward danger, I would never dare try and stop her. She is possibly the kindest person I have ever met. She would never let me get between her and helping someone if she had the power._

She had wanted to kiss him so bad while he spoke. The way he spoke her name, and the obvious affection that dripped from every word set her heart on fire. This is what he thought of her. 

_I may go prematurely gray, but I would make sure to be there for her after the day was saved._

Those words had sealed her fate. She had never felt guilty for being Ladybug before. Sure, she made mistakes and let her pride get in the way sometimes, but overall she did more good than harm. She helped protect Paris and she loved it. Seeing Adrien's face as he said those words, she couldn't feel anything except pain. He would never tell her so, but knowing she was Ladybug and watching her put herself in danger would drive him crazy with worry. Could she ask him to take that? More importantly, could she stand to be Ladybug knowing it was hurting him? He would never ask it of her, but would she do it anyways?

These thoughts were swirling around her head and making her pace faster and faster until-

"Hey, are you alright?" 

Ladybug spun shrieking, reacting on first instinct to a sudden threat, and threw a swift punch with all her strength behind it. The blow connected with their face. It wasn't until the person was sprawled on the ground, hands to their face letting out strings of creative curse words, that she realized it was her partner. 

"Chat! Oh my god! Are you alright? Holy shit! Did I break your nose? I'm so sorry!" Ladybug dropped to her knees beside him and gently tried to peel his fingers away from his face. He finally stopped cursing and let her remove his hands. He waved up at her, wincing. She could see his left eye starting to swell.

"That'll teach me to sneak up on Ladybug, huh?"

"Oh my god, I broke your face!" Ladybug moaned out while she tried to examine his nose and eye around the mask. Chat Noir gently pushed her hands away and sat up. He felt his nose and prodded at his eye before shooting Ladybug one of his cheeky grins. 

"Nothing is broken; apparently these masks are good for more than just disguise. No harm done, my lady."

Ladybug sat back and watched as Chat prodded at his eye some more. "You will almost definitely have a black eye. Chat, I'm so sorry. I didn’t know you were here, and you startled me. Becoming Ladybug hasn't improved my reactions at all."

"So you always hit people when startled?" He jokingly asked. 

Ladybug nodded and shook out her hand. She had forgotten how much it hurt to hit someone in the face. If not for her suit, she might have had broken something in her hand. She would likely still have a bruise. 

"I've always been a bit skittish and part of that has usually presented itself in violent reactions to being startled. I've only punched one other person in the face before though; I broke my hand and learned to aim lower." She sheepishly grinned at him when he looked over before laughing and bouncing to his feet. 

"Come on, LB. Let's patrol, and then I have something really important to discuss with you." With that, Chat Noir ran to the edge of the roof and vaulted his way to the next calling for her to catch him. Ladybug couldn't help but laugh before tearing off after him. Chat Noir had a way of easing her fears, if only for a little while. 

 

Two hours later found the pair slightly breathless laying side by side on top of the Eiffel tower, giggling.

"I can't _believe_ that happened! I know you're a cat but _honestly_! You can't go and challenge a tom cat over his own territory!"

"My Lady, _he_ challenged _me_! There I was, minding my own business, and he comes in all puffed up and spitting!"

"You're _hair_! I have never seen it stand up like that! I didn't know it could! You are such a cat!" Ladybug dissolved into more giggles while Chat Noir tried to protest around his own laughs. Eventually they both settled and Chat Noir sat up.

"My Lady, I've got some news for you." Ladybug sat up as well. She sat cross-legged facing him trying to decipher his facial expression. He looked nervous but happy, almost glowing and bouncing.

"What's on your mind, minou?"

"Ladybug, I found her. I found my soulmate." His excitement bubbled over into a grin that lit up his face. He really was bouncing now, looking ready to burst. Ladybug let out a wordless cry of excitement before grabbing him into a tight hug. 

"Congratulations! You've been looking for her since before I met you! How did you find her? What's she like?" She released him and it was her turn to bounce. He seemed to feed on her enthusiasm, growing more excited the more he spoke.

"I saw her drawing on her arm and then it popped up on mine. We were at school and her best friend almost murdered me! But she is amazing, LB! She lets me cuddle her and she is so fierce! She is sassy and sweet, and always smells like cookies. She is so... perfect!" At his last words, he threw his arms wide and let himself fall backwards in a fake swoon. "I don't know what I did to deserve Marinette." He said dreamily staring up at the moon.

Ladybug froze for second before relaxing again. _There are a million Marinette's in Paris. He isn't talking about you stupid._ She mentally chided herself before restoring her grin.

"I found my soulmate too." She said quietly. Chat Noir sat up with wide eyes. She had never spoken of her soulmate before she mentioned him to Adrien the night before. She looked so sad when he had brought it up the first time when they were still new to each other, he had never asked again. Even though he technically already knew, he feigned surprise and excitement at her revelation.

"Seriously? You have to tell me what they are like! The soulmate of the great and mighty Ladybug must really be something." He propped his head up on his hands and leaned forward. Ladybug laughed and pushed him back by his nose. 

"He's almost as silly as you, and just as mischievous. He is very affectionate and I swear he is more like a cat than you are! Today I swear I caught him purring! He says he was snoring but I know what snoring sound like and that wasn't it. He is so sweet and...." She trailed off. She was quiet for a moment while she stared out over the city. 

When she spoke again it was in a tone he had never heard before. She was sounded serious and small.

"What if I can't protect him, Chat? He is so important to me and what if I loose him because I couldn't shield him from Hawk Moth? Chat, I couldn't fight him. He's never been akumatized before and I can't-" she broke off with a deep breath. When she spoke again, it was a little more strong.

"Chat, I'm going to tell him who I am." Ladybug had her shoulders squared and was staring straight ahead. She seemed to be bracing for an argument. Chat leaned forward and took her hand. She jumped and looked over at him in surprise.

"One condition." He prompted solemnly. Ladybug warily nodded for him to continue.

"I get to tell my Marinette as well." He grinned as she processed his words and then grabbed him in a tight hug. 

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Then he wont be scared and I won't be scared and everything is going to be all right!" Ladybug jumped up and danced a little victory dance in a circle, startling a choked laugh out of Chat Noir. 

"How are you so adorable?" His words halted her little dance and she turned to look at him incredulously.

"Are talking about me? You think I'm adorable? You, the walking furry, the human personification of a cat, the guy who actually purrs when he's happy, think I'm adorable? Me; the girl who regularly chucks cars at bad guys, who almost single-handedly started a parkour trend in Paris, who can kick your ass across town without breaking a sweat; you think I'm adorable?"

Chat Noir raised his hands in surrender before hopping up and giving her a quick hug.

“We should get home, tomorrow is bound to be a busy day.” He said with a grin.  
“You’re right. Good night, Chat Noir!”

“Good night, my Lady.”

Both heroes had tomorrow on their minds as they traveled home. The morning could not come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get you guys something for all your patience and the next chapter is going to be kinda long. Thank you everyone for your encouraging comments and for your continued support!!!

Adrien woke up that morning and was instantly on edge. Today was the day. Today he told Marinette who he was and was _finally_ completely and totally honest with her. It was simultaneously the most terrifying and best thing he had ever considered doing, and that included the time Ladybug convinced him to jump off the Eiffel Tower backwards with just her yoyo keeping him from certain death. This was _much_ scarier.

He dressed in a rush and practically ran down to breakfast. Natalie greeted him with raised eyebrows at his hurry but didn’t comment. She simply handed him his schedule while he ate. He noticed that she had cleared his Saturday afternoon and blocked the empty spot with a new unfamiliar label. He looked up to see her studying her own tablet.

“Natalie, I’m not sure what this label means; is it new?” She glanced briefly at the spot he pointed to and he could swear he saw a ghost of a smile cross her usually stoic face.

“That is the label for times reserved for visits with Miss Dupain-Cheng. Since you now require those visits, we must schedule your other activities with her in mind.”

The grin that split his face didn’t leave until he was leaving and glanced down at his schedule for this afternoon. He was scheduled for dinner with his father.

“Father is in Paris? I thought he was in New York until next week.” Natalie straightened her already perfect posture. 

“He is coming home early. I was informed only that he had some matters he wanted to discuss with you.” 

Adrien’s blood ran cold. His father knew about Marinette. There was no other reason he would end one of his trips early. He couldn’t help but think about worst case scenarios of his father’s reaction. Would he force him to be homeschooled again? Would he refuse to let him leave the house to see her?

He had to force himself not to think about it. He swallowed his fears and walked out the door and to the car waiting for him. The Gorilla noticed his jitters and only gave him an appraising look, silent as always. He practically jumped out of the car when they arrived at school. He stumbled a little on the curb and almost ran straight into Nino who was waiting for him.

“Dude! Slow down, there is no world record on how fast you can- oh my god!” Nino cut himself off as he stared at Adrien’s face. “Dude, you gotta put some make up on that like right now. If Marinette sees that she will lose all her shits. Come on, let’s get you inside and-“

Nino was cut by a weight suddenly slamming into him from behind and holding on.

“Adrien! Mom said we can all come to my place for lunch today, isn’t that great? We can all walk over together and-“ Marinette had released him and came around to stand by Nino. She reached up to brush his hair out of his face and froze mid-sentence. She stared at him and he watched anger wash over her previously serene face. 

“Here it comes.” He heard Nino murmur before Marinette erupted.

“Who did this to you? Where are they? Who would dare even try? I swear on all your deities that I will show them the meaning of pain. I will make them wish they had never been born. Adrien you tell me who hit you right now or so help me…“

Adrien suddenly remembered patrol last night. Ladybug had given him a black eye. That was why people were giving him strange looks today. With no explanation or evident cause, he was sporting a black eye. He had been in such a rush to get ready today he had completely missed it in the mirror. He rushed to reassure his furious soulmate.

“No one hit me! I, uh, well I tripped last night! I tripped and managed to clip the door knob. There is no one you can punish except myself.” He smiled sheepishly down at her and hoped she bought his hastily thought up lie. Luckily, Nino stepped up.

“We all know how much you love beating people up, but have some chill maybe? Who is gonna try and beat up Mr. Model over here? So unless you intend to punish the kid for being clumsy, maybe take some deep breathes.”

Marinette glared at the two of them but took a few soothing breathes before speaking again.

“I could always give you a matching eye, Nino. I have before.” The wicked glint of teasing in eyes only grew more pronounced when Nino tried to splutter out a reply.

“That was one time! You had the element of surprise!”

“I had the element of surprise? You snuck up on me!”

“I did no such thing! All I did was walk up and say hi and you instantly start shouting a swinging your fists!”

“Only one!”

Adrien felt the need to intervene as he saw Alya approaching.

“Would either of you like to explain just what you’re talking about?” Both Nino and Marinette looked up and Marinette instantly started fussing about his eye.

“Does it hurt? Lets go inside and get you some ice.”

“I’m fine, really. I want to hear about how you gave Nino a black eye.” The teasing look he sent his friend was echoed by Alya who had taken Nino’s other side and laced their hands together.

“I want to hear this story too!” Alya echoed as Nino groaned and hid his face on her shoulder.

Marinette laughed and seemed to unconsciously step closer to him as she started her story.

“It was, what, three years ago? I’m minding my own business in the library, trying to get a book off the shelf-“

“You couldn’t reach! I was trying to be helpful!” Nino interrupted, not emerging from Alya’s shoulder. Alya patted the top of his head and giggled motioning Marinette on.

“Anyway, I was having trouble reaching it when out of nowhere Nino says from behind me ‘Need some help?’ I was naturally very startled. I turned around and punched him in the face.”

“She broke my nose, her hand, and was almost suspended but I lied and said a book fell on me.” Nino said, finally straightening up. His cheeks were tinged pink as Adrien and Alya laughed.

Marinette threw her hands up in defense.

“I can’t help that my fear reaction has always been punch first apologize later!” This drew laughs from all three of them.

“Who else has she nailed?” Adrien asked, grinning and pulling Marinette closer to his side.

Nino’s eyes lit up as he told about the times Marinette knocked the breath out of Kim, almost made Ivan fall down the stairs, and when Alix only narrowly evaded getting a hit to the face. Marinette covered her face with her hands through all the stories as Alya and Adrien laughed. 

“It’s not like I mean too!” she defended as they made their way to class. They all chuckled and Adrien took Marinette’s hand. She winced and he frowned down at her. Looking at her hand, he noticed the bruises that had bloomed across her knuckles that hadn’t been there yesterday. Before he could speak up and express his worry, she soothed him with a   
kiss on the cheek.

“Looks like we’re both clumsy. I hit it on the rail up to my bed last night.” She said. Adrien carefully took her hand again, avoiding the bruises, and brought it up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. Her face flushed pink as he led her into the classroom.

“What a pair we make.” He said with a grin.

 

The rest of the morning was spent reassuring various teachers and classmates that he was fine, it was an accident, and no he didn’t need to go see the nurse. Adrien was also trying to plot a way to get some alone time with Marinette so he could finally tell her what had been eating him up since day one. He wanted to tell her he was Chat Noir, but how to go about it eluded him. He couldn’t just blurt it out, he had to break it to her gently. She was very protective of him, and she worried about him enough already. There was no doubt that she needed to know, but she had to be told the right way. 

Adrien’s plans were interrupted in the worst way possible. The akuma came crashing down in the courtyard of their school. She was screaming about school being out forever and tossing pencils at fleeing students. 

Marinette instantly clamped onto his hand with an iron grip and hauled him along with her into the far corner of the school and into the janitor’s closet. She was talking before he had the chance to regain his breath. 

“Stay here. I’m going to go get Alya and Nino. I’ll be right back-“ She tried to pull her hand out of his but he refused to let go and pulled her back to him and started talking over her.

“You have to stay here. Marinette I’m begging you to stay in the closet, I’ll go get them, just stay here.” He could see the refusal rising up and her mouth opening to respond, so he pulled her close and hugged her tight. He could only think of one way to keep her there. It was bad timing, he didn’t have time for explanations, but she was stronger than him and if he didn’t act fast, she would break free and rush back out into danger. He could hear their classmates screaming and the akuma roaring and so he acted in the only way he could think of.

“Plagg, claws out.” His transformation briefly lit the small closet and Marinette’s stunned face. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before releasing her and stepping out of the closet. 

Before he shut the door, he quickly shouted over his shoulder, “Stay here!”

He closed the door and took off to where he could hear the akuma raging.


End file.
